fallout_equestria_pen_and_paperfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Magic
In addition to the ability to fly in defiance of the laws of physics, the innate magic of the flying races (Pegasi, Griffins, and Alicorns) shows itself in their ability to perform special flight and weather-related tricks. These are called Pegasus Tricks, for pegasi are the most innately skilled and versatile performers of this kind of magic. Pegasus Tricks rely on physical grace and deftness as well as self-confidence and bravado, making Charisma and Agility the most vital s to an aerial performer. More powerful fliers are capable of greater feats; many Pegasus Tricks have effects based on Flight Rank. Flight Rank Flight Ranks are treated as Perks, and can be increased like them. Pegasi, and Alicorns start out with Pegasus-Flight Rank 1, Griffins start out with Griffin-Flight Rank 2. Via Cybernetics Earth Ponies can gain the ability to fly with Cyberwings Rank 1, it is however up to discretion if they are ever able to Pegasus Tricks. Trick Points Recharge TP Pegasus, Griffin and alicorn characters regain 3 TP after each hour of good sleep, or 1 TP each hour of sleep if they are sleeping in an environment not conducive to rest (such as in a small, moving vehicle or in open ruins punctuated by the sounds of not-so-distant gunfire). Performing Basic Tricks Most Pegasus Tricks are divided into three broad categories: basic, advanced, and expert. Pegasi, Griffins, and Alicorns all begin the game with the ability to perform Basic Pegasus Tricks. Advanced and Expert Tricks Only Pegasi are capable of taking the perks that open up the wide range of Advanced, and Expert Pegasus Tricks. When a character has the perk to perform a given level of Pegasus Tricks ( Advanced Pegasus Tricks Perk and Expert Pegasus Tricks Perk), that character may perform all of the tricks listed for that category and may learn new unique tricks from characters willing to teach them. Wonderbolt Maneuvers In addition, expert performers of Pegasus Tricks may also spend perks to learn individual Wonderbolt Maneuvers, the most powerful and formidable Pegasus Tricks. For each Wonderbold Maneuver you want to perform you need one rank of the Wonderbolt Maneuver Perk. Cost to perform Tricks Performing a Pegasus Trick normally requires the appropriate number of Trick Points as well as any time, AP, and a Skill Roll is called for by the trick. Some Pegasus Tricks have large AP costs, far in excess of what a character will have per turn. In such cases, the character must dedicate herself to the trick, spending AP towards it across multiple turns. If the character spends AP on any other action before the trick is complete, or the character’s efforts are interrupted by other events (including taking damage from a Critical Hit or crippling attack), the trick fails and the AP spent is lost. Most Pegasus Tricks which call for large expenditures of AP or long amounts of time can have their efforts split between multiple characters who can perform the trick. Pegasus Tricks cost between 0 and 5 Trick Points, except for Wonderbolt Maneuvers which cost 10. Some Pegasus Tricks have additional TP costs to maintain or based on size of effect. However, pegasus, griffin and alicorn characters may push themselves beyond their normal limits, performing Pegasus Tricks that they do not have the Trick Points for. Doing so causes the character 10+1d10 Stun damage per TP of the Pegasus Trick. This damage is mitigated by the character’s DT against Stun, but is not reduced by normal DT or Damage Reduction. Pegasus Tricks which with a TP cost of 0 can be used as often as the character wishes and never cause Stun. Inventing own Tricks A pegasus with an appropriate Special Talent may invent new Pegasus Tricks related to that talent. Perfecting a new Pegasus Maneuver works much like Inventing, with the pegasus using their Special Talent skill. The pegasus must have the required level of skill in their Special Talent skill (50 for Basic, 75 for advanced, 100 for expert), and must succeed on a Hard skill check. New Pegasus Tricks take a long time to perfect. Each attempt requires one week of practice per level of the trick, with at least an hour per level of the trick spent each day practicing. If the pegasus fails, the practice time is wasted, but the pegasus may try again. Critical Success allows the character to succeed with only two days practice per level, while critical failure results in a crippling accident while practicing (often with associated falling damage). '' Example: Thundering Dash has “pegasus-fighting” (aerial dogfighting) as his Special Talent, with Battle Saddles as the associated Tag skill. Thundering Dash wants to perfect a new Pegasus Trick which uses the backlash of an intentionally-failed Sonic Rainboom to stun flying pursuers while hurling him behind them for attacks which would gain the sneak attack bonus. After several days of working with Thundering Dash’s player, the settles on acceptable mechanics and decides that this is an expert-level Pegasus Trick. Thundering Dash has a Battle Saddles Skill of 88, so he is skilled enough to try to perfect this new trick. Thundering Dash spends the next three weeks in-game practicing his new trick in his off-time. At the end of this time, he makes a Battle Saddles roll. The roll’s difficulty is Hard, so he has a -20, meaning he needs to roll a 68 or lower. Unfortunately, Thundering Dash rolls a 72, so he doesn’t quite have all the kinks worked out of his “Thundering Reversal” yet.'' Weather Control Category:Flying Magic Category:Gameplay